1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mode information conversion device, an image forming device and an image forming system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, a monochrome MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) has been changed to a color MFP at an accelerated pace in an office and the like along with development of the color MFP. When it is changed, a sheet used as standard paper in the monochrome MFP is defined as another type of sheet such as heavy paper in the color MFP in some cases. In addition, according to a sheet referred to as “kai 8” used in China in general, for example, there are many different sheet sizes even in the same name. However, since one definite size is set for one name in general in the MFP, the sheet of “kai 8” cannot be automatically corresponded. As a result, it is necessary to manually reset the definition of the conventional definite size when it is changed to the color MFP.
The above could be generated in a case where a new MFP is added as well as the case where the monochrome MFP is changed to the color MFP. That is, there is a demand for technique which can assimilate a setting name such as a function name, a sheet name and the like peculiar to each MFP, among different MFPs.
Regarding the above technique, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-19244 discloses the technique which can grasp sheet sizes/sheet types available in all image forming devices on the network at the same time to simplify a sheet selecting operation for each image forming device, for example. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2000-206836 discloses the technique which starts an operation when the specified sheet size and sheet type coincide while a connected copying operation is performed, for example.
However, according to the technique disclosed in the above patent documents 1 and 2, for example, there is a case where a sheet having a basic weight of 100 g/m2 is set as heavy paper in one image forming device and it is set as standard paper in the other image forming device, so that it is necessary for a user to specify an appropriate sheet type for each device. If such specification of the sheet type is not performed, different sheets are used due to the same specification set on the two image forming devices, and a copy error could be generated.